Murata
|romaji = Murata |species = Human |alias = |gender = Male |age = |height = |hair = Black |eye = Black |status = Alive |family = |partner = |occupations = Demon Slayer |rank = |affiliation = Demon Slayer Corps |manga = Chapter 28 |anime = Episode 15 |jvoice = Kōki Miyata }} |Murata}} is a member of the Demon Slayer Corps Tanjiro encountered on Mt. Natagumo. Profile Appearance Murata is an average-looking young man with black eyes and black hair parted into two bangs. He dons a normal Demon Slayer uniform with no haori. Personality Upon meeting him, Inosuke deemed Murata a coward due to him hiding from the spider demons. However, Murata was the only survivor of ten demon slayers and was rightfully afraid. When the time arises for him to step up, Murata proves his bravery by fighting alongside Tanjiro. After calming down significantly, Murata showcased that he is a true demon slayer. He stepped up to help Tanjiro and Inosuke move forward in their battle with a demon. Synopsis Mount Natagumo Arc Murata is among ten Demon Slayers ordered by the Corps crows to go to Mt. Natagumo. Soon after arriving, Demon Slayers suddenly turn on another and it turns into a massacre. Murata is able to survive unscathed and is eventually discovered by Tanjiro and Inosuke. Tanjiro introduces himself as a Mizunoto, discouraging the lone survivor. He says they need to get the Hashiras to the mountain but gets punched by Inosuke for being afraid. Murata claims he has seniority but Inosuke doesn't care and demands he explain. Soon after Murata explains the stakes, he notices the same noise he noticed before the massacre. His allies surround them in marionette form and attack. Murata struggles to defend himself but the duo of young hunters come to his aid. Tanjiro notices threads coming off their allies backs and cuts them. This makes them realize that a demon is controlling their allies using these threads. Murata fights with Tanjiro to hold off the demon slayer dolls long enough for Inosuke to track the demon controlling them. Inosuke locates the Spider Demon Mother deep in the forest. Murata volunteers to hold off the dolls while they move closer to the one manipulating them. Inosuke doesn't believe the "bed-wetter" and Murata angrily argues his case. He admits it wasn't his finest moment earlier, but he has pride as a Demon Slayer too. Murata knows about the spider webs and believes he can handle the dolls elementary movements. Inosuke tries to argue but Murata yells at him and Tanjiro takes him away. Abilities & Equipment *''' Basic Level Swordsman': As a member of the Demon Slayer Corps, Murata possesses skills in the use of swords during combat, as well as basic swordsmanship. He is well below the level of Tanjiro and Inosuke, but even so, has enough intellect and survival instincts to get by. Murata was able to survive against all of the Spider Demon Mother's dolls with the exception of her Demon Doll. ** |''Nichirin Gatana}}: Murata's sword is a normal katana with a circular tsuba and a dark blue handle. Battles ;Mount Natagumo Arc *Tanjiro, Inosuke & Murata vs. Demon Slayer Dolls References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Mount Natagumo Arc Supporting Characters